ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Charybdis
Information about gear choices for tanking Charybdis as a Ninja Tank The following is an outline of a Ninja-tank evasion setup that is realistic for almost all players. The gear choices listed are gear that most players could or would have access to; be it existing gear, or something that can be purchased from the Auction House and then just resold when you are done. Main: Shiranui (+3 evasion additional effect light damage) Sub: Unji (For subtle blow) Range: Daytime dependent: see below Ammo: Bibiki Seashell/Orphic Egg OR Daytime dependent: see below Head: Optical Hat/Emperor Hairpin/Wivre Mask/Rainbow Headband Neck: Evasion Torque/Spirit Torque L.Ear: Melody Earring/Elusive Earring R.Ear: Melody Earring/Evasion Earring Body: Scorpion Harness Hands: Rasetsu Tekko L.Ring: Breeze Ring/Wivre Ring/Emerald Ring OR Celerity Ring R.Ring: Breeze Ring/Wivre Ring/Emerald Ring OR Celerity Ring Back: Boxer's Mantle/Corse Cape/Bat Cape Waist: Scouter's Rope/Survival Belt Legs: Daytime dependent: see below Feet: Rasetsu Sune-Ate The unmentioned gear is daytime dependent: Daytime- Range: Ungur Boomerang Daytime- Legs: Byakko's Haidate OR Fourth Schoss/Jaridah Salvars/Kingdom Trousers Nighttime- Ammo: Fenrir's Stone Nighttime- Legs: Koga Hakama/Ninja Hakama Required party with Bard or Corsair: Song- Mambo or Roll- Ninja Roll. As a Ninja who has helped more than 4 friends get this sword I'd like to comment on Ninja gear setups for this. If you don't have enough evasion gear as ninja you will get killed quickly. I have capped evasion merits. Here was my gear setup last night: Scorpion harness MG katana (+3 evasion additional effect light damage) Unji (For subtle blow) Optical Hat Evasion Torque +7 Eva skill Melody Earring (NQ) +5 Eva Skill Melody Earring (NQ) +5 Eva Skill Scorpion Harness +10 Eva Seiryu's Kote (I tried to buy the +10 eva hands but none on AH) Flame Ring (Breeze would have been better) Flame Ring Corse Cape +7 Eva Swift Belt (Scouters Rope would have been better) Fuma Sune-Ate +3% Haste The unmentioned gear is daytime dependant. Daytime: Ungur Boomerange +8 Eva Daytime: Byakko's Haidate +5% Haste Nighttime: Fenrir's Stone +10 Eva Nighttime: Koga Hakama (or NIN AF Pants) +10 Eva With this setup my skill was 294 with songs on. Night time, +50 Evasion +7% Haste Day time, +38 +12% Haste. Imo the +10 eva hands are great for this. I need to get some imo. I sold mine a long time ago after I got Kote. The beginning of the fight is the most dangerous part. Probably you won't have songs on you (Use Evasion earring and Elusive earring until songs are up.) Probably you don't have a haste on you. Chary won't be blinded slowed or paralyzed. Bring tools to do this, Ninja debuffs stick well and are very effective. With a setup like this double mambo, and haste, the fight is very easy, I was able to cast Ni > Ni for this. Probably safer to cast Ichi > Ichi and save Ni for whirlwind, but either way works. -Zoey (relocated by User:Syeria) Notes on Charybdis and Hundred Fists Although fighting Charyb gives the impression that he uses Hundred Fists, he doesn't. Most people mistake Charyb's ability to proc multiple-hit attack rounds as Hundred Fists. Note that during the fight, Charyb will spam Cross Attack, Maelstrom, and other TP moves, but will never use a 2-hour animation. Tsanth 01:57, 9 May 2006 (PDT) Rumor of 2 Manta in room signals spawn window It is a rumor that when 2 Devil Manta spawn in the room of Charybdis, that the window for spawn is soon. This is FALSE. 2 Devil Manta may spawn at any point before or after Charybdis is killed. I have witnessed this myself after the death of Charybdis 2 manta spawn in the room. and will periodically spawn 2. --Peb 02:30, 28 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Another rumour is that when only one Devil Manta is inside the room, Charybdis is due to spawn. This is mostly incorrect, because one of the Manta in that room can also spawn (at random) outside, past the door in the tunnel. The other one has a fixed spawn point and will always appear in the room. So, if you see only one Devil Manta inside the Charybdis room, check past the door to see if the second has spawned out there. Charybdis is a lottery spawn from either of those Devil Manta, but she will never spawn outside of the room. -- Aequis 18:00, 2 November 2006 (EST) Exactly, people assume because "THF got the last hit and we got awesome drops!" that it will always happen. Same goes for this ^^ Someone saw Charyb pop with or without 2 manta's in the room and started the rumors. --Bekisa 08:54, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ---- Quashing the rumors Having fought Charybdis many times, here's how Charybdis spawns. There are two Devil Mantas: one which always spawns inside Charybdis' room (and is _not_ the placeholder), the other will spawn either in the same room or out in the tunnel leading into said room. It is this Devil Manta that is the placeholder for Charybdis. As Aequis already pointed out, Charybdis never spawns outside her room even though her placeholder might do so. The mantas have a timer of 16 minutes for their respawn (which explains why Pep saw two mantas within Charybdis' room after its death). They cannot, however, spawn "at any point" (only 16 minutes after the death of the previous manta and/or Charybdis). -- Boogers on Hades 23hour pop time? User:Aphugel changed the page to state that it is up to a 23 hour pop time without discussing it first. Is anyone able to confirm this or is the original 8-16 time correct? --Wayka 04:14, 21 April 2007 (EDT) From camping it for several days for several people, the 8-16 is accurate. 23 hour respawn sounds like they missed a spawn to me. --Ariannas 10:48, 21 April 2007 (EDT) They fell asleep during competitive competition? ^^;;--Goddess 05:03, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Two ppl from my LS were camping charyb from Tod +6 hours for 17 hours until pop. They did not fall asleep, and there was no competition. They even called on GM bc. NM would not pop. Server: Bahamut -Players: Lulukitty and Hephaetus Aphugel I've camped this often for 12-16 hours (not knowing TOD) my partner who was the camped it for an additional 8 after I feel asleep. No pop anywhere. I've also seen it pop within 8 hours as well. Since it is a lotto pop, my guess from my experience is that its an 8 hour lotto respawn. With only 1/2 PHs on 16 minuted repops, it can appear that the window is much longer than the original 8. --Gatsby 09:54, 22 April 2007 Clawhaven OK, 2 of my friends from my LS and I, have camped Charybs for 21 hours, starting at the 8 hours mark on ragnarok server on april 14, his ToD was 1:15 am pst, i got there at 8:00 am pst, We stayed in room for 21 hours killing the 2 placeholders and waiting on pop, about 12:15 am pst april 15 there was still no pop. Well my 2 friends with me had to go. well i desided to leave my char in area to Get next ToD, within 2 hours of me leaving the tv and using the hourly reports SE sends out in area telling whose in control, he popped 2 hours after i went afk, making it 23 hours from ToD. -- Clawhaven Ragnarok server whirow been camping this NM for 1whole week, watched the deaths of every single pop, fastest was 8:30 this week, slowest 14hrs. It doesn't matter, you are just lucky then, 8-24 includes 14 hours. I have camped this a lot before too when I was camping for my sword. The 8-24 is still quite accurate. -- 11:06, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Shenanigans. -- 03:24, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Contrary to popular belief, lottery pop mobs have no end window. They can go as long as they want to without popping; the probability for a lottery pop mob to spawn is the same from the beginning of the window to the time it spawns. Because of this, Fynlar's edit seems to be the most accurate. --HealingVision02 01:39, 22 August 2007 (EST) Why is this even being argued. The point is, this is a lotto pop. There is no guarantee on when it will pop. You could, in theory, be extremely unlucky and go 40+ hours without pop. Unless it has been proben that it will force pop after a point, simply stating "Lotto pop starting 8 hours after ToD" would be the most accurate way to put this. --05:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) After camping this monster for over six months (to get my sword...then 3 more. -.-) the shortest I have seen it pop is 8 hours, longest, 16 hours. It seems that killing the Manta that is not the PH extends time for pop. -- 04:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Joyeuse not 100% My friends and I killed Charybdis last night to get 3 water crystals, a pearl, and 3.6k gil each. We did NOT get joyeuse so that should be changed on the main page. It is not 100% drop and this was not a glitch according to the GM that took a few hours to answer our call. :It's a glitch, either that or all members of the party had the sword. The GM is wrong. -- 00:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Honestly Charitwo if you don't know you shouldn't post. I also know of another person that didn't get drop from Charybdis. Was that a mistake too? Is it so hard to believe that is not 100% drop? Think before you start saying what's wrong and whats not. But yea they need to fix this, it is not a 100% drop rate. :::I do know. I know that it is a 100% drop, given the aforementioned. I do know that you're wrong, if you continue to attempt to put false information in articles, you'll just be banned from editing. -- 22:15, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with Charitwo. It is a 100% drop. Now, Remember with 100% drops if the people in the area have the item it will not drop. So if you were on your way while your friends with a Joyeuse killed him. It would not show up as a drop. I've seen this happen before with the Pilgrim's wand. I killed it before a friend zoned in. I allready had it and it did not drop, even though it is considered a 100% drop. Frankly you don't know, when a few people don't get the drop that makes it not 100%. Now if your only answer is to ban me from editing, than that makes you a moron. Because all you wanna type is what you believe, not what players who are actually there, and have camped it for over 50 straight times, and seen it not drop in more than one occassion, than ban me. But i will go to other forums and post this, that you only type in here what YOU think is correct, and dont do your damn research. So the only false information here is coming from you. Charyb: On my server Ive never herd any complaints about it not dropping. Im sorry its bad luck and sounds like a glitch. The GM may be to embarassed to say anything so he fed you that line. Your best bet. If it happens again contact a sGM not a regular GM that just reports crap and takes notes. It happens servers glitch. Just sad that the GM would go as fas as saying its not. But how would he/she reward you with the sword?(Think about it) Brings up another good question, sounds like laziness / embarrassment. Just my two cents though. <3 Btw my LS is 19/19 o.O Yes we camp it that many times! Friends and LS members! The only times I've heard of Joyeuse not dropping was if Charybdis was stolen. None of you would do that though, right? --Redler 17:51, 8 July 2008 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure if he was CFH at anytime, he wont drop it after. Im not sure, just a guess. I've beaten this guy countless times and always dropped. --Siion 00:15, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::CFH Does not affect drop if the CFH has ended as the party that CFH has zoned. IF the Mob drops nothing and give 0 exp then you know it still had CFH active. The Joytoy is a confirmind 100% drop by SE just can not find the artical now. Think it was asked in 2004. I read the artical on ether Wiki or Killing Ifrit. I have helped 2 people get this weapon but both times we saw it pop. Wondering if a party provokes and dies and they all have the itme if it then does not drop said item. -Babyj: Ok i have campped this mob many times with many of my friends it is a 100% drop just so everyone knows, if u didnt get the drop its because you alrdy had one its just like the Delfut tower key dropped by that NM gigas i cant remember the name of. ne ways yes it is a 100% drop.. CARBUCLE SERVER BEST SERVER EVER!!!! SMN/WHM75 Let's just say it's 99.9% drop. It could have just been that freaky little 0.1% that got him. ^^; This really shouldn't be a discussion I think. It's easily the most likely scenario that the server refused to put the item in the pool because every member in zone in the claiming alliance had the item already. In simple terms, you all had the drop when it died. If it drops other things you can be sure that was the case. You'd notice if it died under CFH from "No experience points gained." Finally, when was the last time you heard of anything in the game having a 90% drop rate or better without being 100? Or even 80%? It's far more likely you're wrong than everyone else being wrong. --Sfxsigma 19:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Defeated by: *75NIN/DNC with 292 Evasion Skill (merits/gear) plus additional 50 +evasion gear can can easily utsusemi:ichi tank Charybdis while supported by a BRD and RDM; saving utsusemi: ni for shadow wiping TP moves. Almost no damage taken. Incredibly easy fight with Yonin and DNC subjob (073009). *THF75/NIN BRD75/WHM SCH75/RDM. EXTREMELY FAST and easy fight. THF standard evasion setup. Double Mambo. Ionohelix landed from 130-200. Kept on spaming Ionohelix after Modus Veritas. Bard Elegied. Requiem was resisted at times. SCH Paralyze, Slow, Blind, Poison Bio II at all times. AoE Stoneskin + Aquaveil. Cure 4 was needed only once. very fast fight. Charby died in under 30 mins. *PUP75/NIN37 BRD75/WHM37 This was an extremely easy duo for PUP/NIN & BRD/WHM. The fight was similar to fighting a level 62-65 monster Sea Monk. PUP setup in full Usukane for near-max Evasion setup (341 Skill & Plus) and 17% Haste + Loquacious Macro for Utsusemi. LV70 NPC Fellow casted Protect & Shell Buffs but ran out of MP relatively quickly (around the first 10% of Charby's life) by casting buffs and unnecessary Cure 3s. Bard maintained Elegy, Double Mambo, and Barwatera. There was absolutley 0 risk, 0 close calls, and virtually all damage taken was from weak AOE attacks. Surprised at how easy this is, but not too surprised PUP did so well with my evasion setup compared to many thieves, and a Haste setup that most of them don't have. On top of that, an Automaton with infinite MP who had no problem sticking Slow, Paralyze, Blind, maintained the debuffs, and would Cure V after the slightest damage was taken. Didn't time the fight, but will tonight and update. *75THF/NIN, 75RDM/BLM, 75WHM/BLM | Won this fight by blink tanking as Thief and standard Enfeebling magic from the Red Mage and support healing from the White Mage. Defeated Charybdis in about 15 minutes doing about 1% damage per weaponskill from my Dancing Edge's and Eviscerations. I didnt have the best evasion gear on and I was not even capped or merited evasion on Thief. This can be done without much effort. I did utilize acid and blind bolts for additional status effects on Charybdis. The Red Mage used his Tier Spells when Charybdis was at <10% and I used Accomplice to keep the hate while he was nuking her to death. We had a Paladin and Dancer on standby in case something went awry. *75DNC/WHM, 75BRD/WHM, 75WHM/NIN, 75RDM/NIN (Long fight with 2 deaths, definately repeatable) *75RDM/DRK, 75SAM/DNC, 75SMN/WHM, 75NIN/WAR (Long fight Nin had Teir 3 Element spells did great dmg. SMN kept up Earthen Ward and SAM kept up Drain Samba II. Battle went smoothly. SAM took out links. SMN and 1 (RDM) SAM also through in a few Waltz's when our MP was down, which was a big helped main healed me (RDM) only having to convert once.) No deaths. Takes veteran people with max focus but can be done with such a odd setup! GL guys! *75NIN/THF full evasion gear+merits, 75BRD/WHM, 75RDM/WHM well geared+merits. It was a very long and hard fight but no deaths. Grats to the RDM on his sword. *75NIN/DNC full eva gear+merits 300% tp at start of fight, takes about 70 mins. *75THF/NIN 75PLD/DNC (flash and curing, not tanking) 75BRD/WHM X2 75BST/WHM and 75NIN/WAR. We started without the NIN and had a SMN who disconnected right at the start. All was fine until our Taru THF got combo'd with Cross Attack. Fortunately our NIN appeared just as our THF fell, and we took it down with minimal healing power (even aggro'd a Water Elemental near the end). The BST kept his pet on standby to avoid feeding TP to the NM. *75NIN/WAR (with decent evasion setup and mambo), 75RDM/BLM (strictly cures and enfeebles) & 75BRD/WHM (elegy, songs, erase and backup curing) took 30 minutes and did not resist enfeebles once. *75THF/NIN, 75MNK/NIN, 75SAM/THF, 75RDM/WHM, 75RDM/NIN. Bounce hate btw MNK and THF, SAM using /THF tricks helped alot. Keep haste up, and keep him enfeebled. It made for a somewhat close, but intensely fun battle. *75PLD/NIN, 75 WAR/NIN, 75BLM/WHM, 72WHM/BLM, 75 DRG/SAM. hard, short fight where BLM debuffed then nuked all out, WAR and DRG just DD bouncing hate between them and PLD. PLD started with initial hate and flash before melee went in, WHM just kept everyone alive as much as possible. WHM, PLD, DRG used 2hrs and at the end everyone except DRG was dead. *75RDM/NIN x2, 75THF/NIN x2, 75WHM/SMN or 75WHM/BLM. One RDM/NIN melees(I did this with Joyeuse + Guespiere), while the other RDM/NIN + the WHM support the THF's and the RDM/NIN who is meleeing. However, THF's x2 feed Charybdis so much TP that it took no time for one THF to fall, shortly after the other THF/NIN SATA'd my RDM. An experienced 75RDM/NIN can tank this NM with a healer, and just the spell Haste. However, if the healer stops to Raise other people in the party, the party will end up completely wiping. One SATA WS from a 75THF/NIN + enfeebling and utsusemi from myself, gave my RDM hate for the entire fight, which took roughly 20 mins, 80% HP - 0% HP. *75THF/NIN, 75RDM/WHM. Long fight, repeatable. *Duo'd this RDM/NIN x2 kept up poison/BioIII up at all times, using the occasional ThunderIII Did not pull to the lake, fought in pop area manuvering around the Devil manta, long fight. about an hour~ (note: I STRONGLY recommend eating a Taco, and always leaving up Skin/Phalanx, so even if he goes on a crazy 8 hit streak, after eating up your shadows your skin will absorb pretty much all the DMG and allow you to bind, and Run away ^.~ Nours 13:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) *75NIN/WAR, MNK/NIN, WHM, PLD/WAR, RDM/BLM. Fight was surprisingly short, clean, no deaths. The mnk held hate about 60% of the time with the whm, pld and rdm healing/hasting/etc. Counterstance proved very useful. Shoulder Tackle was the ws of choice, it did 150-250 damage on Charybdis, but stunned him and allowed use of more tp without creating further hate problems for the nin. As Charyb will land some hits, Cure V's low enmity is Counterstance's low defense's best friend. Healers never took hate. (With Counterstance up, he only hit me for 200-250 of 1600 hp. Bring your Genbu's Kabuto and Bibiki Seashell! Fourth time I've killed it, and by far the cleanest. Grimrising 08:45, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *75NIN/DNC, 75RDM/WHM. Very easily done with evasion gear + Evasion Bonus. Only risk is the ninja taking damage from Cross Attack without shadows, which easily the ninja easily cured back to full HP with Drain Samba II and Curing Waltzes. Even with spamming Paralyze II, Slow II, Blind II, Bio III, Haste, Phalanx II, and Barwatera I managed to keep MP above 50% the whole time. * Killed with two 75 THF/NIN's, 75 SMN/WHM, 75 WHM/BLM, 75 RDM/BLM, and a 75 PLD/WAR. Easy, short fight. THF's had eva + gear. * Killed with 75PLD/DNC, 75NIN/DNC, 75WAR/NIN, and 75BRD/NIN. Brd kept Evasion songs up. pretty long fight, WAR died twice but no deaths other than that. * Skilled MNK/NIN tanking, MNK/DNC melee an heal, BRD an WHM, very fun fight. Proved all the ppl wrong who sent /t's saying "MNK/NIN Cant tank it, ur gonna die" *NIN/WAR, NIN/DNC, SAM/DNC, PLD/NIN, DRK/SAM, BLM, RDM/WHM, and BRD/WHM. Started off rather slow. DD didn't hit much. DRK mainly just stunned and used Absorb-tp. BLM stunned as well and nuked towards the end. NIN's traded hate. SAM used 2hr and occasionally ws'd. PLD just helped cure and used flash. BRD kept ballad on everyone with mp and used mambo on the NINs. Was rough at the beginning but then went smoothly for the last 75%. *Trio'd by very skilled MNK/NIN, RDM/WHM and BRD/WHM. Smooth fight, didnt take too long either, MNK had some eva gear, nothing fancy, BRD used Eva songs and helped with debuffs, RDM debuffed and kept MNK HP above 1k to avoid him to get 1 shoted by Cross Attack, thats it basicly. *I had heard this was solo'able by RDM/BLU so I decided to give it a whirl. Claimed it after a group wiped around 60%, and as a result, my food had worn off and I had minimal buffs up, so the immediate pull was hard. I was running around 750 defense with 10% physical damage reduction and Phalanx, and Charybdis ate through my Stoneskin in no time flat. I died pretty quickly after pulling, though I bet I might have lasted a bit longer with proper buffs. I'll try this again later with more defense and physical damage reduction gear, and maybe bring a BRD for double Minne just to practice. If you're going to attempt Charybdis with RDM/BLU solo, I'd recommend having a great damage reduction build along with high defense (basically pure HQ gear, and a Defending Ring wouldn't hurt D:). --Garadante 18:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Dualbox Dual box'd this THF/NIN (314 Eva skill -- 100 Evasion) + RDM74/BRD14 using Mambo to proc Evasion earrings. Easy kill, no threat. Duobox this with THF/NIN (306 Eva skill -- Native48+66 Evasion) + RDM/WHM, 1:10hr fight with not much problem. --Kenshinx 15:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Eight hour or 11+? I've been at every single spawn and kill on the Pandemonium server for the last several days (so my sample size is a whopping (>.>) nine kills, and I have yet to see him spawn before 11 hours. I realize statistically that a 5%-10% spawn rate on PHs places him at a decent chance of spawning after +4 to +8 hour additional spawn time, but has anyone actually seen him spawn in less than 11 hours after the last kill establishing eight hours as a minimum? I would gladly post all my kills and pop times if others would be interested in doing so? - Freazer 10:11, 19 July 2008 (UTC) I just killed Charyb, and it popped after the second set of PH kills, which would make it an 8 and a ½ hour pop. So I would say 8 hours is proper. --Firewall 22:16, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I just was looking through and I only saw one unsigned comment saying 8 hours. It's nice to have your confirmation. --Freazer 20:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Shortest time I had seen from watching over 7 consecutive pops, was 8 hours and 15 minutes. --Docstu 05:31, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I can confirm too: in a 3 day window I saw him pop once after 9hr, once after 11hr, once it took more than 20hr (or someone kill it while I was afk after have pulled it far from the room, but I hardly dubt this could have happened) Mira el dito 14:09, 31 October 2008 (GMT+1)